Tom Hawkins
|fgcolor= |image=Hawkins Newsworthy Comic1.jpg |imgsize= |birth= |death=2502,April 6, 2010. "Timeline". StarCraft II: Heaven's Devils. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). pp. 311 - 323. ISBN 978-1416-55084-6. Victory |race=Terran |gender=Male |height= |hair= |eyes= |faction= Terran Dominion : Dominion Marine Corps |job=Major Commander of the battlecruiser Victory |family= }} Tom Hawkins was a major in the Dominion Marine Corps. Somewhat sadistic, scars criss-crossed his face. He had a liking for cigars. He captained the Victory, a ''Minotaur''-class battlecruiser. Biography Propaganda Campaign A month before the anniversary of Arcturus Mengsk's inauguration as emperor of the Terran Dominion, Universe News Network reporter Kate Lockwell was selected for a cushy assignment; UNN's first embedded reporter since the trouble with Michael Liberty. The Dominion Marine Corps had resisted embedded reporters for years, fearing a repeat of the Liberty incident, but Major Hawkins selected her to travel with his marines after UNN editor-in-chief Handy Anderson vouched for her and due to her loyalty to the Dominion. Hawkins was happy to have a reporter who would "tell things the way the Dominion Marine Corps see them," that Lockwell's story would greatly increase their standing among the Dominion's people. He told her this assignment could make her career, a fact that she was well aware of. He believed Lockwell wasn't a good reporter and wouldn't discover the truth about himself and his unit's activities. Lockwell had to work with an unexpected cameraman, conspiracy theorist Zach Oliver. Hawkins noticed his smirks and general anti-Dominion attitude. Hawkins arranged for a propaganda-heavy tour as the Victory took his marines and the reporters to Candore, even telling Lockwell what to edit out of her report. Urgent Missions While on Candore, an emergency came up, involving their anti-Dominion stance and alliance with the Knights of Freedom. He abandoned the reporters and his marines secretly attacked Candore Colony. One of his subordinates quietly questioned him while the reporters were around, saying they had no room for all the prisoners. Hawkins, not wanting to discuss sensitive matters in front of civilians, curtly told the subordinate to "handle it". The reporters secretly discovered the truth–many colonists had been arrested for disagreeing with the Dominion, and a large number had been killed and stored in the brig. They recorded the scene, and Oliver made two copies of the footage. The reporters then listened to a broadcast from renegade reporter Michael Liberty, but the marines discovered this, sending Hawkins into a rage. The reporters were arrested, and when the marines couldn't find any copies of the footage, Hawkins demanded Lockwell turn "the" copy over. He put Oliver into the airlock in order to pressure Lockwell, eventually spacing him and pointing his three-barreled pistol at her. He said she wasn't a good reporter to have been so easily fooled by him, and after her murder he'd get a "patsy reporter" to call her a rebel. The murder was interrupted by an attack on the battlecruiser by the Knights of Freedom, enabling Lockwell to escape and find the hard copies. While the marines fought the Knights, Hawkins chased Lockwell down, shooting her in the shoulder. However, as he was preparing to finish her off, the Knights caught up to them and with a burst of gunfire, shot him through the back of the head. Legacies The Knights took away a copy of the footage, fooling the Dominion into believing that the other copy had been the only one. The marines likely destroyed their copy, not knowing the Knights would report it at a very inopportune moment for Arcturus Mengsk. References Randolph, Grace (w), Nan Kim (art), Matt Dalton (i). "Newsworthy." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 2 (paperback binding), pp. 68-121. Tokyopop, January 1, 2009. ISBN 1427-80831-7 Hawkins, Tom Category:Terran ship crew Category:Terran marines